How to Save Your Future
by WolfoftheMoonStorm
Summary: What happens when your father disowns you? Oh, right. A strange figure in a white cloak appears to change your future. Makes sense, right? A movie-watching fic for How to Train Your Dragon. Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**So, I promised to write a movie-watching fic for How to Train Your Dragon. Welp, here it is! For those of you who read "How to Save Your Future 2", thank you for reading it (hope you enjoyed) and I hope you enjoy this FanFiction.**

**For those of you who read this first and are wondering what I'm talking about- I wrote a movie watching fic for HTTYD 2 first, because I didn't think another HTTYD fic needed to be written. But I promised to write one if someone asked, and… someone asked.**

**Oh, um… Tiva4TheWin, you requested this. I'm sorry I couldn't set it before Hiccup shot down Toothless. I wrote some of it, but I didn't like where the story was going, so I decided to change it.**

* * *

><p>"You're not a Viking. You're not my son."<p>

The massive door to the Great Hall banged shut and swung partially open again, but Hiccup didn't even twitch. He stared in disbelief at the shuddering door from his frozen position on the ground. His mind struggled to process what he'd just been told.

His mouth tasted bitter when he finally sat up, cold and alone in the dark hall. He glared angrily at the now still door. Hiccup rose shakily to his feet and paused, uncertain what he should do now.

That question was answered for him with a bright flash of light. Hiccup covered his eyes with a low shout of pain, and opened them slowly when the light faded. He gaped at his new surroundings.

The room he was standing in was massive, with black stone floors and red velvet walls. Dim lights faintly illuminated the room, and Hiccup made out the shape of long rows of brown leather chairs. A massive white… thing… covered the wall the chairs faced, and Hiccup walked down a couple of the stairs in shock as he neared the white thing curiously.

The sound of startled voices finally reached his ears, and Hiccup looked around in surprise to see the entire village of Berk standing in the room with him.

The voices grew louder until they turned into panicked shouting.

"Alright! Enough! Calm down, everyone!" Stoick shouted, "I understand that this is strange, and that we've never dealt with something like this before, but we're Vikings. We shouldn't lose our heads over the way a room looks."

A few of the Vikings chuckled guiltily as the crowd calmed.

"Thank you, Stoick." A strange voice spoke out, and Hiccup turned quickly to see a figure standing in front of the strange wall.

She had long black hair and deep forest green eyes, and was dressed in a long white cloak that had a thin purple rim on the edge of the hood.

"Please, I know this is strange, but if you'll all take a seat, I will explain. Hiccup? If you'll wait near the top, please? Astrid, you may join him in a minute if you wish."

The villagers turned to look at Hiccup and Astrid, who both appeared surprised at being called out. Hiccup turned and walked up the stairs to a wide leveled out platform.

"I'll just take these." The stranger said, and with a twitch of her fingers, all the Vikings cried out in panic as their weapons vanished.

"Please, calm down. I'll explain that, too." The stranger quieted the crowd.

"I am called the Keeper, so just address me as such. I am here to show you events that would be… favorable… for your continued existence. You see, the current path you are on would, let's just say it will cost you all more than you would ever agree to. I, personally, would prefer you avoid those costs. However, so these events make sense, I must show you the story that leads up to them as well. Unfortunately, I will be forced to seal your memories so you cannot change the future, however the sealed memories will influence your actions and direct you to the path that will cost you… less. The white wall behind me is called a screen. A…erm, projector- let's not get in to that- will display moving pictures on the screen. This is called a movie. This movie will show you the events that have already happened, and the events that are favorable to you. I won't mind if you comment, but try not to interrupt for long periods of time. The quicker we get through this, the sooner your lives can go back to normal. Um, ish."

The villagers whispered nervously amongst themselves, and Stoick rose to his feet. "As long as what you say is true- that this will help my people-"

The Keeper cut him off, "Consider what you just said to Hiccup, I would advise you to refrain from completing that sentence and sit down, _Stoick_." She hissed coldly. "The movie will not harm your _people_, but I am not so kind."

Stoick fell silent, stunned, and the villagers shifted uncomfortably. Hiccup stared at the Keeper in shock. How could she possibly know what Stoick had just said to him?

"Now, for the tougher part of this. Let's see… how do I phrase this to a group of Vikings more likely to panic than remain calm when they show up?" The Keeper murmured to herself. After a moment, she shrugged and twitched her fingers. The Vikings leapt up in shock when more dragons than they had seen in one raid appeared next to Hiccup. "The dragons will be watching with you. They already know what is going on, so I don't have to explain this again. Neither the dragons, nor you are allowed to attack each other."

"Toothless! Bud! You're alright!" Hiccup exclaimed, and the other Vikings froze as a Night Fury pinned down Hiccup. They waited for a horrible death, but were surprised to see the Night Fury _licking_ the young boy from head to toe.

"Alright! Alright! Toothless!" Hiccup complained, "Let me up."

The Vikings stared as the Night Fury did just that, and Hiccup scratched the Night Fury's chin fondly.

Spitelout opened his mouth, stunned, but the Keeper cut him off. "That in particular will be explained in the movie. If you will all please sit? Oh, and Astrid, did you want to move now?"

Astrid promptly stood and moved to the back row of seats. She didn't quite sit with the dragons, but she was closer to Hiccup and Toothless now.

The other Vikings eyed her incredulously, and with some suspicion.

"Come now," The Keeper reprimanded them, "It will all be explained. Now, please sit and watch. And I meant what I said. Do not harm the dragons. It will not be a pleasant experience if you should try."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da intro done! The first chapter will be coming tomorrow. For now, it's 3:30 AM, I'm exhausted. Good night. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So, I got a couple comments on HTSYF 2, and since I'm done with that, I'll just reply here. So, no I did not realize that Hiccup and Toothless threw the black sheep into Astrid's basket. Honestly, more than half of the action you read in the HTTYD 2 transcript was written by me. The original transcript I got was mostly just dialogue, and even that was poor with basic grammar errors everywhere (and I really should have devoted more time to fixing those) and whoever made it wrote "Snotlout" as "Snoutlout". So, I never noticed they threw it in Astrid's basket when I watched the movie, sorry. I just assumed they tossed it in their own. I saved the change on to the transcript I have saved on my computer, and I'm continuing to edit it now. Thank you to everyone who pointed that out.**

**If some of you are like "omg, she wrote more than half of the transcript, is it even right?": I watched the movie before I stared writing so it was fresh in my mind. And I absolutely love that movie so I've watched it 30 times and practically have it memorized… except for the ending apparently. I really never noticed they threw it in her basket; what's up with that?**

**Speaking of correcting/writing an entire transcript, guess what I apparently get to do again? (I read through the HTTYD transcript. Again- it's all mostly dialogue with very little action explanation. Seriously, people? Seriously? If I wanted a script, I would look for one. For the love of God, you're writing a ****_trans_****cript.)**

**Phew, now that my meaningless mini-rant is out of the way:**

**KEY**

**_[Movie Action]_**

**_(Movie Dialogue Tone/Clarification)_**

**Movie Dialogue**

"Viewer Dialogue"

Viewer Action

_Viewer Thought_

_"__The Keeper's Dialogue"_

Please note that if _a word is stressed like this _in either basic movie or viewer dialogue, the character is placing emphasis on that word.

* * *

><p>Silence fell over the crowd of Vikings and the Keeper nodded in satisfaction. "I also want it to be clear that this movie follows Hiccup's adventures. Should <em>anyone<em> react violently towards him, I won't stop a dragon or two if they feel like responding." She glanced towards the dragons, "Just don't seriously hurt them." A few of the dragons chuckled at the expressions on the Vikings' faces. The Keeper left the room and the villager glanced nervously at each other and suspiciously up at Hiccup, who they discovered they could no longer see.

Stoick looked at the screen in surprise, unable to make himself turn around. This would be about his so- he flinched violently- Hiccup's adventures?

The Vikings jerked around in shock when a bright light popped up near the roof in the back of the room, and turned to see a moving picture of their home appear on the screen.

**_[We pan up and glide across the ocean to see and island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]_**

**HICCUP (****_Narration_****):****This is Berk. It's twelve days North of Hopeless, and a few degrees South of Freezing to Death. **

The Vikings stared at the screen, surprised to hear Hiccup's voice moving in time with the 'movie'.

**_[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]_**

**HICCUP (****_Narration_****): It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. **

A couple of the Vikings chuckled at the description of their home. The gangly teen sure had quite the imagination.

**_[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]_**

**HICCUP ****_(Narration)_****:****My village. In a word: sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. **

"I wonder why!" Snotlout bit out sarcastically with a glare towards the dragons over their heads. A few of the Vikings shot glares towards the fire-breathing reptiles themselves. The dragons ignored the comment. It was true, anyway.

**HICCUP ****_(Narration)_****: We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. **

**_[We then land on two sheep grazing in the grass.]_**

**HICCUP ****_(Narration)_****: The only problems are the pests. **

Hiccup, who was leaning against Toothless side and hidden from everyone except Astrid because of the angle of Toothless's wing, chuckled at the statement. Toothless grumbled a bit. "Ohh, did I hurt your feelings, wittle Toothwess?" Hiccup teasedand Toothless swatted him with an ear plate, but chuckled a bit.

The other dragons around them stared in disbelief. The Night Fury- the most powerful and respected dragon breed among them- was responding to a human's- a Viking's no less- affection with the same amount? Who w_as_ this human?

**HICCUP ****_(Narration)_****: You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have... **

**_[A thick door to a Viking home opens, revealing a Monstrous Nightmare flying through the village on fire. The door is quickly shut as the Nightmare turns and blasts the door with fire. The light from the fire that blasts through the cracks in the door illuminates a gangly teen.]_**

Toothless perked up upon seeing Hiccup on screen. He burbled curiously and nosed Hiccup. "That's me, bud." Hiccup replied amusedly.

**HICCUP: ****_(Startled) _****Dragons.**

A few of the Vikings groaned, already predicting what was going to happen next.

**HICCUP ****_(Narration)_****:****Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. **

"What does that have to do with anything?" A villager called our curiously.

**HICCUP ****_(Narration)_****: We have stubbornness issues. **

"Ohhh."

Hiccup and Astrid snickered and exchanged an amused glance.

**_HICCUP (Narration) My_****name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

Stoick frowned. Did Hiccup not like his name?

**_[Scene change to Hiccup, who is nimbly dodging through the crowd of Vikings, heading towards a destination off screen.]_**

A few of the villagers stared for a moment. Hiccup was more agile than they thought.

**VIKING: ****_(Fierce) _****Arggghhhhh! ****_(Crazy, insane) _****Mornin'!**

**HICCUP****_ (Narration): _****Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard…**

**HOARK:****What are you doing here?!**

**HICCUP ****_(Narration)_****: Burnthair the Broad…**

**BURNTHAIR: Get inside!**

**VIKING:****What are you doin' out?!**

**HICCUP ****_(Narration) _****Phlegma the Fierce…**

**PHELGMA: Get back inside!**

"No, I think I'll stick around and get toastedby a dragon." Hiccup snapped sarcastically.

**_[Scene focuses on the biggest Viking of them all. A massive explosion takes place, forcing others around him to duck. He stands tall, and brushes some debris from his shoulder. He spots Hiccup.]_**

**STOICK: Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! ****_(To Hiccup) _****What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

**_[He picks Hiccup up by his neck and pushes Hiccup in to the forge.]_**

"Gee, thanks for that." Hiccup called out dryly. A few of the Vikings chuckled. Gobber shot Stoick a worried glance when the Viking Chief flinched at his son's words. What had happened in that Great Hall?

"Did it ever occur to any of you that I have a job to do?" Hiccup grumbled aloud and the villagers exchanged guilty glances. It was true, Hiccup needed to get to the forge. So he could _help _them. And all they ever did was snap at him to get inside.

**HICCUP ****_(Narration)_****That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders.**

Stoick chuckled. That rumor was still going around?

**HICCUP ****_(Narration)_****: Do I believe it? Yes, I do.**

He froze at the awe in Hiccup's voice. Stoick felt guilt wash over him. What had he done? He glanced over his shoulder to try to spot Hiccup, but couldn't.

**STOICK: What have we got?**

**VIKING # 1:****Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

The dragons shifted in place and lifted their heads as they were called, looking at the screen with new interest.

**STOICK:****Any Night Furies?**

The dragons glanced at Toothless, who snorted in reply and tipped his head towards the screen. _'Wait.'_

**VIKING #1: None so far.**

**STOICK:****Good.**

**VIKING: Hoist the torches!**

**_[Scene changes to Gobber and Hiccup in the forge. Hiccup is pulling on a leather apron as he moves to a station.]_**

**GOBBER:****Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!**

**HICCUP:****Who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this. ****_[He strikes a bodybuilder pose.]_**

The teens laughed, and Hiccup blushed, sinking down a little more against Toothless's side.

**GOBBER: Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?**

The Vikings laughed, and even Hiccup had to chuckle a bit. It was infectious.

Stoick smiled at the light-hearted banter between the two, but then frowned. Hiccup never acted like that when he was around. Did he see Gobber as a closer family member? A father?

**HICCUP ****_(Narration)_****:****The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... ****_littler_****.**

"What did you call me?!" Gobber called up in mock-anger.

Hiccup stuck his head around Toothless's wing, much to the Vikings' surprise.

"Meat-head." Hiccup replied cheekily, grinning.

"Why you little-!"

"Gobber."

"Yes, Stoick?"

"Don't finish that."

"Ah-hum."

**_[Scene changes to the intense dragon battle outside. Pan to Stoick.]_**

**STOICK: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. **

**_[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]_**

**HICCUP ****_(Narration)_****: See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**

Both the dragons and Vikings laughed at that. An awkward silence filled the air when the Vikings looked at the dragons in surprise. Hiccup coughed and slid to the right so the Vikings could see him. He pointed to the screen, and the Vikings blinked and turned back to it.

**VIKING: FIRE!**

**ASTRID: Alright, let's go!**

**_[_****_The_****_teens_****_, _****_minus_****_Hiccup, appear and throw water on the fire, putting it out. Immediately afterward, another dragon swoops by and reignites it in a massive fiery explosion.]_**

**HICCUP ****_(_****_Narration_****_)_****:****Oh, and that's ****Fishlegs****, ****Snotlout****, the twins: ****Ruffnut****and ****Tuffnut****, and... ****_(_****_dreamy_****_) _****Astrid****. Oh, their job is so much cooler.**

Both Astrid and Hiccup blushed furiously, and Snotlout sent a glare back towards Hiccup. There was no way Astrid would fall for Useless. Not if he could help it.

**_[_****_Hiccup_****_tries_****_to_****_climb_****_out_****_the window to join them, but Gobber hauls him back in by his shirt.]_**

"What is with all of you and picking me up by my shirt?! Do you just like to make a point of mocking how small I am?! I get it already!" Hiccup burst out angrily, his tone sharp. Part of him was frustrated about it, but the rest of him knew it was just the buildup of mixed emotions of sadness, anger, pain, and betrayal swirling in him. He couldn't believe his fath- Hiccup flinched- Chief Stoick had actually disowned him.

The Vikings below shifted uncomfortably. Is this how the gangly teen really felt? A few guilty murmurs passed through the crowd when they realized they wouldn't know anyway. They had never bothered to have any more contact with him other than disapproving glances. It was no wonder the boy acted as he did. He was an outcast in his own home.

Stock was beside himself with guilt. He still felt betrayed by Hiccup from him choosing the dragons over his people, but did Hiccup really do that? Didn't he say he just wanted to show them… _something?_ Maybe he took it a step to far disowning Hiccup. But what if his son really had chosen the dragons' side? Would it be Stoick's fault? Or was it a voluntary decision of Hiccup's? Stoick shook his head. The answers were in this movie. Maybe he'll see what happened. Why Hiccup had picked a different side. Stoick just prayed it wasn't what he was dreading to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!<strong>

**I'm working on a new story for HTTYD set after HTTYD 2. It will be called "The Night Furies' Promise". It's my own multi-chapter plot twist on why the Night Furies seem to be extinct. And without any book influence, alright? (HTTYD die-hard fans are going to kill me for this next sentence.) I actually haven't read the books. AT ALL. Not a single word. I love to read, but I tend to hate movies if they diverge from the book too much, and from what I hear- Toothless isn't well… the Toothless I've come to love. And I'd like to continue to love him. ****_Pleasedon'tkillme._**


End file.
